cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gordon Stacy
Overview |badges= The Doctor's Ally }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Montague Castanella * Phillipa Meraux New Contact(s) Information Police Captain Captain Gordon Stacy is one of the best and brightest that the Paragon City police force has ever fielded. In his younger days he worked a beat in Crey's Folly, helping to protect the Crey factories from vandalism and theft. But after busting up a few too many shady deals on Crey property, he became suspicious. Recently he has been very vocal in his condemnation of the corporate giant, an unpopular attitude that nearly cost him his promotion to captain. Initial Contact I know your reputation. I hope I can count on you to help me convince the doubters that Crey is corrupt. Store * Inspirations * * * * * * Badge Mission This is usually the first mission you will receive from Gordon Stacy, since it precedes the Story Arc. Briefing I've been hearing rumblings on the Internet about a new hacker called The Doctor. This 'Doctor' seems to be very anti-Crey, taking responsibility for the attacks on Crey servers and posting some very amusing stories about Countess Crey on the various news sites. The Doctor hasn't caused any REAL damage yet, but I think it's only a matter of time before Crey themselves decide to get involved. I was hoping you could put on your investigation cap and check this one out for me. When Crey do start looking for this hacker, it could get messy. Mission Acceptance Great, I knew I could count on you. The Doctor is very good at covering his tracks, but there is an abandoned warehouse that his IP address has been tracked back to. My sources inside Crey tell me that they know about the warehouse as well, and will probably try and apprehend The Doctor for themselves. We all know how that will end up, so try to get to him before they do, ok? Unnecessary Solicitation Crey is sending their own retrieval teams after The Doctor, so you had best make haste. Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Chalmers (Crey Cryo Tank) * Agent Ruthven (Crey Voltaic Tank) On one of the Crey agents, you found a key. On one of the Crey agents, you found a key. A message from The Doctor appears on the computer. A message was left for you on this computer. You read the documents left on this computer. You visit the news sites bookmarked on this computer's web browser. will not pass us by! Riot Guard (aggroed): Is that a Protector? No, it's ! Cover our tracks boys! Agent Ruthven: We stand firm until the boys are done with the job. Agent Ruthven (aggroed): You can't get past me! }} Badge Completion of this mission earns a hero the The Doctor's Ally accomplishment badge. Debriefing A computer hacker who isn't actually there, a dead scientist, and some kind of memory transferring machine? I don't think I like where this one was headed. Even if it means another 'person' might be trying to keep an eye on Crey. The warning you received about the Paragon Protectors does seem to jibe with the way those 'heroes' have been acting towards the hero community at large. Very interesting. I wonder if there might be more connections. Story Arc Briefing I got an email from a hacker called 'The Doctor,' and they were specific that they wanted me to get it into your hands. Do you want to take a look at it? It has something to do with Crey. The Doctor is a well known hacker with a major reason to hate Crey Industries. This could be the start of something much, much larger. I'd encourage you to read that message thoroughly. The Doctor knows her facts, she wouldn't have sent it to you lightly. I'd suggest you check out that office and see what she thinks Crey's up to with this 'Project Locke'. Enemies Debriefing Excellent work, but this file is encrypted. We'll need to get it deciphered if we want to find out what this is all about. Briefing I think Citadel can help us decipher the file you found in the Crey facility. He's an android, and his machine mind should be able to work through whatever encryption is on this in moments. Crey might know that you got your hands on the file, so you should be on the lookout for any potential ambushes. Debriefing Citadel I will analyze this for you... complex encryption... booting decryption daemon... file decrypted. Debriefing Wow, so Crey was working on a way to make tailor-made clones? I thought Dr. Vahzilok had the market cornered on medical work that insane. This is huge, but I know that there's no way to get the information out and have it stick to Crey. This is going to require further investigation. Briefing That file that Citadel decrypted talks about using DNA to make upgradeable clones, but what I want to know is where all the hyperlinks in the document go to? This is obviously one part of a larger project. We need to investigate the bigger picture. I know a hacker, maybe you met him? Mark Freeman. He's over in Skyway City. He should be able to trace those hyperlinks, and get you an IP address to check out. Briefing Mark Freeman Gordon Stacy sent you? He's a good guy. Lemme run a trace on this. It's gonna take me a couple minutes. Tell ya what. Why don't you run this CD to Jake Montoya? I told him I'd have it in his hands yesterday. Briefing Jake Montoya Thanks for this. My nephew really wanted to see these news articles from when I was the Red Tiger. Hey, I heard you were looking into something about Crey Industries? Well, you didn't hear any of this from me, but I knew some guys who disappeared while looking into them years back. So, just a heads up to keep alert, unless you want to disappear like the Invisible Falcon. Anyway, thanks for the favor with the CD. Briefing Mark Freeman Ok, I traced those IP addresses in these hyperlinks. It was pretty tough, too... They use an archaic addressing system that has fallen out of use, but I think I know why. They all link to a former Crey facility in Crey's Folly. The place was destroyed in the Rikti invasion and then abandoned, so this might be a dead end. Sorry about that, but you might want to double check the area anyway. Notable NPCs * Paragon Protector Security Enemies Debriefing I can't believe this. Crey is taking dead Heroes' DNA, and making Hero Clones out of them? Not only that, but they are extracting the memories and knowledge from these heroes and putting them in these copies? I knew there was more to the Paragon Protectors than Crey was letting on, but all of this is beyond what anyone had ever imagined. These files aren't enough though, this won't hold up in courts on its own. We need to get some harder evidence. Briefing The investigation into the Locke file and the Revenant Hero project is really heating up. I have to wonder if The Doctor knew this was going to happen when she started all of this. I'm having trouble proceeding because Crey is concentrating on their security, especially in Brickstown. I was thinking, though, that if you could hit the streets and start fighting with Crey's minions, that might be enough of a distraction that I can continue my investigation. What do you say? If you can keep them distracted, I can find out what I need to. It's time Crey gets what it deserves. Debriefing Great work. Crey was in such a panic over the trouble you were causing that they didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I'll try to put together all the information that I found. I should have something soon. Briefing Ok, I put the word out that I was looking for some info on the Paragon Protectors. Apparently there is a crazy homeless guy who calls himself The Can Man who found a secret way into their Headquarters. Talk to him and find out how to sneak in there. You should be able to find some more solid evidence that they are not what they've been telling us. Hopefully you can deal with The Can Man. I hear he's lost a couple marbles these days. Briefing The Can Man Paragon Protectors you say? I haven't seen them in a day. I know where their base is, but I don't know their faces. In the Fall sewers you will find the way. Enemies (Note: This base is entirely populated with Paragon Protectors. A large team may spawn enough of them to complete the Infiltrator Badge in a single run.) Debriefing So Crey has a whole lab set up where those Revenant Heroes are made. Looks like that's going to be your next target. Briefing Now that you've located the Crey facility that's creating these cloned heroes, I think our next step is for you to take it out. That file you located in the Paragon Protector's base showed us the location of this secret lab. Notable NPCs * Dr. Paul Summerfeld Enemies Debriefing With Dr. Summerfeld behind bars, we can finally learn everything there is to know about this Revenant Hero Project. The Countess Crey is hiding behind her normal wall of denials, calling for commendations for the unknown heroes who exposed the 'rogue' Dr. Summerfeld's plot, but the people know what really happened. The families of many of the missing Heroes that Crey kidnapped want to thank you for bringing closure to their loss. You did a great thing today. Missions Briefing There was a guy on the national news program 'Whistleblower' who had some interesting things to say about Crey Pharmaceuticals. His name was Denali Wieson and he claims he worked for Crey, and saw an addictiveness study on their products that proved they are making their medicines addictive to increase their sales. I think this calls for an investigation of our own. Be on your guard. We can be sure Crey knows about that broadcast, and they'll look to destroy any evidence that exists. If they get to the evidence before you do, this mission will be a failure. There is no record of Denali Wieson ever working for Crey, and of course they deny he ever did. I think that just adds more fuel to the fire. Notes * The Crey ex-worker may have different names: Denali Wieson, Sean Posniewski and possibly others. Debriefing This is excellent. Denali Wieson was 100% telling the truth. Now we just need to get this evidence out so the public can find out. I'll handle that, you already did your part. I wonder if our friend The Doctor would be willing to help deliver this particular piece of medicine? Briefing You know what's weird. The fact that you and I -know- that Crey is up to no good, but 90% of households have at least one Crey product in them, from TVs to coffee machines to alarm clocks. And 99% of all technical companies have Crey-made instruments. Let's say you and I look into one of Crey's repair centers to see exactly what is going on. You only have 90 minutes to investigate. If they are up to no good, you should find evidence of it at their repair facility. Enemies Debriefing Ok, so based on what you found I think we can surmise that the Crey techs are instructed to swap out the memory cards on the data collection modules. These modules track everything the machine is used for, so any companies with Crey machines in it is basically telling Crey everything they do. The techs don't even know what's going on, because they think they're just swapping out fuzzy logic chips. That's evil. Crey will of course just claim it's related to calibration or repair, but I'm going to start putting the word out about this little trick. At the very last, I'll make sure that our 'Doctor' friend knows what is going on. Briefing A friend of mine used to work for the Securities and Exchange Commission, but when he investigated Crey his life fell apart. He thought they were responsible for what happened, and had a hero he was in contact with do some snooping. That hero was the Invisible Falcon, and was never heard from again. I am not even sure I believe the story, but maybe you could check it out? You'll have to make it quick, though. Crey won't take too kindly to your presence. I'd suggest you keep it to 90 minutes or less. This all happened before the Rikti War, so it's a bit of a long shot that there's anything left to find. However, my friend did point me to the Crey Facility where the Falcon last went. Notable NPCs * Security Chief Enemies Debriefing Wow, so they are covering up something! Let me take a look at that file...Wait, this is blank! Oh, man, they must have security measures that prevent this type of info from leaving the premises. Well, I believe that you saw what you saw, but without hard evidence Crey will be able to deny any allegations. Crey may think they've won this round, but now at least we know about this 'Revenant Hero Project', whatever that actually may be. Briefing The Delgado-Harris corporation are Crey's biggest competitor when it comes to military technology. Several of their plants recently have been attacked by Freakshow, and in the aftermath of the attacks, several key pieces of technology have gone missing. This is way too organized for any normal Freakshow attack, I want you to check into this. Need text Enemies Debriefing So Crey was hiring the Freakshow to go in, trash a Delgado-Harris operation, then they would send in these 'retrieval teams' to steal the technology that Delgado-Harris was working on there? The limits to which they go to remain on top of their competition amazes me. Crey's provided enough evidence to keep the heat off themselves, but their stock price tends to drop each time you do battle with them. At this rate, you may be able to ruin them on Wall Street before the courts can take action. Briefing My source inside Crey tells me that they are close to completing a working copy of a Rikti portal. This goes against the laws banning unapproved research on Rikti technology. I have the address of the lab working on the device. I want you to go there and see if this rumor is true, so we can bring in the authorities and shut them down. You only have 90 minutes to look into this. If they do have Rikti technology, bring me some evidence. Crey has been playing loose with the rules for too long. Enemies Debriefing Great job. With this evidence, we can show the feds exactly what Crey is up to. Another blow to their mighty empire. Crey will no doubt issue another press release about how this was the work of some 'rogue scientists,' but every piece of evidence like this that comes to light hurts them more. Briefing We are still trying to link the Paragon Protectors to Crey directly. Right now we only know that Crey is the Protectors' biggest client, but I am sure there is more to this than Crey is letting on. That's usually how they work. Could you go out and take on some of the Protectors and Crey teams and try to form a connection between the two? You could concentrate your efforts in Founders' Falls. Both Crey teams and Paragon Protectors can be found there. Debriefing Those orders you found are very interesting. They're not a concrete connection, but it definitely implies a lot. We have more pieces to the puzzle, and that's good. I'll get this along to our 'Doctor' friend. Thanks for your efforts. Briefing Crey is stepping up their efforts in Brickstown. Normally it might be a good thing to get some help protecting the city, but those Crey creeps have been harassing citizens and looking for excuses to attack heroes. There is an increase in their security patrols in the Seven Gates and Ziggurat neighborhoods, and that is a concern for everyone there. Perhaps you could show Crey where the real power in Paragon City lies? You might want to concentrate your efforts in the Seven Gates and Ziggurat neighborhoods. Debriefing Good job. We can't let the Crey security terrorize our citizens. Briefing Crey Industries has continued their illegal operations in Crey's Folly despite numerous cease-and-desist orders from the city. Now the whole area is getting overwhelmed with Crey agents and Paragon Protectors. Perhaps you should go to Crey's Folly and thin the Crey numbers a bit? You might want to concentrate your efforts in The Circus or Tangle Town. Crey's working pretty hard in there. Enemies Debriefing Crey's been flaunting the law in Crey's Folly even before the Rikti attacked. I hate to think of what mutated weirdness they could unleash out there now. External Links *